BTS
BTS *'Nombre:' Bangtan Boys (방탄소년단/ Bangtan Sonyeondan) **'Nombre alternativo: BTS'. **'Nombre japonés: '防弾少年団。 *'Número de miembros: '''7' chicos. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '13 de Junio del 2013 *'Género: 'Hip-Hop, R&B y K-pop *'Color oficial: 'Negro y Blanco. (Oficial) *'Fanclub oficial: '''A.R.M.Y. **¿Por qué A.R.M.Y?:' '''A'dorable R'''epresentative M'.C for '''Y'outh. El término "M.C" para los raperos significa "maestro de ceremonia". Un término especial para los raperos de un alto nivel, a través de ello, quieren decir que somos especiales para ellos porque somos sus M.C. Al mismo tiempo, A.R.M.Y que significa "ejército" en inglés, ya que según los integrantes, sus fans son el ejército que fielmente, y sin descanso, luchan por ellos. *'Agencia: 'BigHit Entertainment (La misma que Lim Jeong Hee y David Oh) **'En Japón:' Pony Canyon (La misma que B1A4, SS501 y Jang Geun Suk) Carrera 'Pre Debut' Son un grupo llamado “Bangtan Boys” dados a conocer en el 2011. La agencia estuvo buscando desde 2010 un grupo masculino basado en el Hip-Hop. Debido a esto, realizó una audición llamada “Hit It” y tras la elección de los miembros se daría nombre al nuevo grupo. Estaban aproximados a debutar en el 2010 después de la audición pero la agrupación atravesó por varios cambios de integrantes durante el proceso de entrenamiento, y se pospuso. Rap Monster sigue siendo el único miembro original de la alineación del grupo. J-Hope apareció en varios programas de música debido a su colaboración con la canción de Jo Kwon de 2AM llamada "Animal". '2013: Debut con Single Álbum; 2 COOL 4 SKOOL ' El primer Teaser fue lanzado el 26 de mayo. Después de eso, el 2 de Junio de 2013, el primer integrante en ser revelado fue V en la primera imagen teaser, luego, el 3 de junio de 2013 fue seguido por Jin, Jimin y Jungkook en la segunda imagen teaser; por último, el 6 de junio de 2013 Rap Monster, J-Hope y finalmente SUGA en la última imagen teaser. El 6 de junio, Bangtan Boys liberó una lista de canciones para su Single Album Debut 2 COOL 4 SKOOL, ''que contiene 4 Tracks, 2 Skits, un Intro, un Outro y un interludio. Debutaron oficialmente el 12 de Junio de 2013 con la liberación del MV ''No More Dream'' por su canal de Youtube oficial. Su debut fue en el M!Countdown, el 13 de junio de 2013. El 16 de julio del 2013 liberaron su segundo MV de su Single Album '''2 COOL 4 SKOOL', llamado We Are Bulletproof Pt2. Regreso con Primer Mini-Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' BigHit Entertainment a través de su canal oficial en Youtube, dio a conocer el 27 de agosto de 2013 el Video Trailer del comeback de BTS de su primer Mini Álbum, dando a conocer la fecha de lanzamiento y nombre del mismo y su nuevo MV. Un día después, el 28 de agosto a través de la pagina oficial de Facebook se revelaron las fotos teaser, donde se les ve a los miembros luciendo de blanco. El 1 de septiembre, BigHit Entertainment da a conocer el Tracklist del nuevo Mini Álbum que cuenta con un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Tracks y un Outro. El 4 de septiembre, 3 días después de revelar el Tracklist, lanzan el Concept Trailer, un video donde se puede ver la gran destreza de baile de los miembros y el concepto de su nuevo Mini Álbum. Finalmente, luego de que publicaran los MV Teaser 1 y 2 el 6 y 8 de septiembre respectivamente, el 11 de septiembre hacen comeback con su nuevo Mini Álbum 'O! RUL8,2?' y liberan su MV que lleva el nombre de 'N.O'. 2014: Segundo Mini-Album 'Skool Luv Affair' Con un nuevo año a la vista y nuevos objetivos, BTS regresaba con un nuevo Mini Álbum. Con sus promociones a principio de febrero, el 2 de febrero de 2014 suben el Comeback Trailer, donde anuncian el nombre del segundo Mini Álbum y el día del lanzamiento oficial del mismo. El 3 de febrero muestran las fotos teaser del Mini Álbum, donde se les ve a los miembros con Nuevos Looks, que les da una apariencia más madura. El 5 de febrero, lanzan el Tracklist, que contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Tracks y un Outro, al igual que su Mini Álbum anterior, este álbum se llamaría 'Skool Luv Affair'. El 9 de febrero, dan a conocer el MV Teaser, generando gran expectativa. Y finalmente, el 12 de febrero del 2014 realizan su Showcase, presentando su segundo Mini Album y luego su nuevo MV con el primer corte llamado 'Boy In Luv'. El 6 de abril lanzaron su segundo MV del Mini Álbum titulado 'Just One Day', en una faceta un poco diferente a la que nos tiene acostumbrados este grupo pero sin perder su propio estilo. El 14 de Mayo lanzaron un álbum edición especial que cuenta con 12 Tracks que incluye una nueva canción llamada 'Miss Right', un Remix de la canción 'I Like It', un Skit y el resto son canciones del anteriores discos. Debut en Japón Con la agencia Pony Canyon, el 4 de Junio debutaron con el lanzamiento de su primer Single en japonés llamado 'No More Dream', que cuenta con 3 canciones de sus anteriores discos en Corea pero en versión japonesa, que son: 'No More Dream', 'Rise of The Bangtan' y 'I Like It'. Un mes y 12 días después, el 16 de julio, lanzan su segundo Single en Japón, titulado 'Boy in Luv' '''que al igual que su primer Single, cuenta con 3 canciones: 'Boy in Luv', 'N.O' y 'Just One Day'.' '''Primer Album '''DARK & WILD' Después de 5 meses aproximadamente de haber lanzado su último material discográfico, BTS propondría algo nuevo, su primer álbum de estudio. El mismo, cuenta con una gran participación de los miembros en la composición y producción de las canciones que contiene, como por ejemplo, SUGA componiendo y produciendo la canción ''''Let Me Know' de punta a punta. El álbum cuenta con 14 Tracks que llevan el estilo de BTS. El álbum fue presentado el 20 de agosto con su Showcase en 'MelOn Premiere' y su primer corte denominado 'DANGER'. Anteriormente habían lanzado su comeback trailer donde podemos escuchar al líder cantando el Intro del álbum, fotos teaser mostrando un estilo oscuro, dando referencia al nombre del álbum y al contenido del Tracklist, como habitualmente lo hacen. El 20 de octubre revelaron (junto con unas fotos) que promocionarían otra canción del álbum llamada 'War of Hormone'. El 21 de octubre se revelo el MV en la cuenta oficial de Big Hit y en 1theK. Las presentaciones empezaron el 23 de octubre en M!Countdown. Primer Álbum Japones 'WAKE UP' Se anuncio que BTS lanzaría un álbum totalmente Japones y así fue, el 24 de Diciembre del 2014 Bangtan Boys libero un álbum que contiene 13 Tracks que incluye 1 Intro, 1 Outro, 2 canciones nuevas, una 2da parte de la canción 'I Like It' y el resto canciones que de sus anteriores materiales discográficos pero todas cantadas en japonés. Su primer Album Japones 'WAKE UP', cuenta con 3 versiones diferentes: La versión A será de CD + DVD, en donde el DVD contará con la grabación del JAPAN OFFICIAL FAN MEETING Vol.1 at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL. La versión B será de CD + DVD, y el DVD tendrá los MV's de 'No More Dream', 'Boy in Luv' y 'Danger', además de la versión Dance Edit de 'Danger' como bonus. Y la versión regular sólo contará con el CD y la primera edición tendrá photocards al azar de entre 8 tipos. 2015: Tercer Mini-Album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' ''' El grupo se prepara para sacar un nuevo mini álbum, que se ha sido adelantado, ya que su regresó se fijó inicialmente para realizarse a mediados de mayo. El nuevo mini-álbum, que saldrá a la venta el próximo 29 de abril, incluirá un total de nueve canciones, y los miembros han asumido un papel más importante en la producción, composición, así como en la escritura de letras en comparación con su anterior álbum. '''BTS reveló el 17 de abril un emotivo trailer para su próximo comeback. El trailer contiene animaciones vívidas con el emotivo pero lleno de energía Rap de Suga sobre encontrar la felicidad. El 20 de abril, el grupo reveló nuevas fotos de concepto para su tercer mini álbum a través de sus cuentas oficiales en los medios sociales. En las fotos, los miembros del grupo de siete miembros, posan frente a un hermoso telón de fondo de flores de cerezo para sus fotos individuales. Para la foto de grupo, se les puede ver acostados en un campo de hierba con los ojos cerrados. El 23 de abril del 2015, BTS lanza un teaser de su video musical para 'I Need U'. Este presenta un sonido R&B más lento definitivamente al de sus canciones pasadas. 'I NEED U' 'es la canción a promocionar de su tercer mini álbum El grupo BTS ha lanzo el 29 de abril de 2015 su tercer Mini-Album ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1', el cual trajo un gran éxito para el grupo. Tras su lanzamiento, la canción 'I Need U' ha sido el N°1 en tiempo real en Genie, Daum Music, Soribada, y más. También en el top 10 en otros sitios de música digital en tiempo real como el MelOn, Bugs, y Naver Music. Integrantes Integrantes '(Izq. a Der.) ': J-Hope, Suga, Jimin, Jungkook, Rap Monster, Jin, VJimin . * Jin (Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín) * SUGA (Rapero, Bailarín) * J-Hope (Rapero, Bailarín) * Rap Monster (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) * Jimin(Vocalista, Bailarín) * V (Vocalista, Bailarín) * JungKook (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum:' 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'Special Single' 'Special Album' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Single' Programas de TV *'2015:' Weekly Idol (17.06.15) *'2015': Starcast BTS Lucky or Not *'2015': Arirang After School Club (5.5.2015) episodio 158 *'2015': #hashtag (29.04.2015) *'2015': Star Attack Glance *'2014: '''A Song for You (ver aquí) * '''2014: '''Arirang After School Club (26.08.2014) episodio 95 * '''2014:' BTS American Hustle Life (Mnet) *'2014:' Jjang Interview * 2014: 4 Things Show episodio 3 * 2014: 'Idol Star Athletic Championship (9.06.2014) * '''2014: '''Arirang After School Club (28.05.2014) episodio 70 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook * '''2014: '''Arirang After School Club (21.05.2014) episodio 68 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook *'2014: Weekly Idol (30.04.14) * 2014: 'Arirang After School Club (02.04.2014) episodio 56 - Rap Monster y Jimin *'2014: Beatles Code (25.03.14) junto a Park Ji Yoon *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (26.2.2014) episodio 46 *'2013:' Mnet Wide Open Studio *'2013:' SBS MTV Bangtan Rookie King *'2013:' Arirang TV Pops in Seoul *'2013:' Arirang After School Club (25.09.2013) episodio 24 *'2013:' '7color Concert' Programas de Radio *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (5.5.2015) *'2015: '''MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (07.03.2015) - Jimin, Jin, J-Hope, Suga, V & Jungkook *'2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (04.01.2015) - Jimin & J-Hope *'''2014: '''Volumen Up Radio (12.09.14) * '''2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (01.09.2014) - Jimin * 2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (30.08.2014) * 2014: MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (14.06.2014) *'2013:' Jang Yoon Ju Rooftop Radio Show (13.10.2013) *'2013: '''KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.10.2013) *'2013: MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (01.10.2013) *'2013: '''KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (11.08.2013) - Rap Monster & Suga *'2013: 'KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.06.2013) *'2013: '''MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (22.06.2013) Premios Conciertos/Tours * '''2014: RWeL8? Showcase (Alemania, Suecia, Brasil). * 2014: Music Bank in México. * 2014: BTS 2014 LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE II. THE RED BULLET (First Half). * 2015: BTS LIVE TRILOGY: EPISODE I. BTS BEGINS. * 2015: BTS 2015 LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE II. THE RED BULLET (Second Half). Curiosidades * Antes de que debutaran ya tenían 2,000 fans suscritos en su fan-café. *Su canción debut "No More Dream" fue escrita en el 2012 por Rap Monster, SUGA y uno de los ex-integrantes, Donghyuk (Supreme Boi). La letra fue reescrita por ellos más de 22 veces. * Uno de los covers que hicieron antes de su debut fue "Waterfalls" de Junggigo. * Desde el principio se sabía que sería un grupo de 6 integrantes, sin embargo, el debut de V no se esperaba (se mantuvo en secreto). Pero cuando este debutó, su popularidad fue tan grande que se convirtió en el primero de los miembros en tener su propio sitio de fans. *La canción "좋아요 (I Like It)" de su álbum debut fue escrita por Rap Monster, SUGA y J-Hope en 40 minutos. *Duraron 3 años como trainees y estuvieron entrenando 4 meses para su debut. * En septiembre del 2014, Suga, Jin (1992) y J-Hope hicieron trabajo voluntario entregando productos de comida en Chungjungwon, Corea del Sur. * Los chicos dijeron: "A partir de antes de que debutáramos, pensamos que sólo seríamos cantantes reales cuando celebráramos nuestro concierto. Ahora que hemos tenído nuestro concierto, nos sentimos como que hemos nacido como cantantes reales, por lo que estamos felices." * Los miembros celebraron los 500 días desde su debut y el líder dijo en la cuenta oficial de twitter (personal) "¡500 días! Gracias, gracias, estoy feliz. -Rapmon" ''incluyendo varios comentarios de los demás miembros también. * El 30 de octubre del 2014 participaron del Music Bank en México, realizando la apertura del mismo y siendo ésta su primera vez en México y en el tour mundial del '''Music Bank.' * En una entrevista de "The Glance Star Attack", Song Ji Eun de SECRET mencionó que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con BTS, ya que cree que sus canciones son muy buenas. * Obtuvieron el 2° 'lugar en el programa musical '"The Show" (04/11/2014) * En dicho evento, Mr. Son reconoció que BTS es su grupo favorito entre los grupos de la compañía. Además, el miembro con el que mejor relación tiene es J-Hope '''(ya que éste es un devoto del baile, al igual que él) * La coreografía de "We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2" ya estaba montada antes de adaptarla para el grupo. * El 2 de Diciembre, BTS se presentó en BloombergTV. El líder RAPMONSTER explicó el fenómeno del K-Pop y parte de su vida como estudiante con un buen inglés. * En una entrevista para STARCAST dijeron que sus objetivos como grupo son: en PRIMER lugar QUIEREN DESARROLLARSE COMO MÚSICOS ganando programas de música como resultado tangible , SEGUNDO: ser reconocidos como músicos profesionales , TERCERO: quieren estar ''' JUNTOS CON SUS FANS SIEMPRE '( A.R.M.Y ). * Su momento mas memorable del 2014 fue su PRIMER CONCIERTO '"The Red Bullet" y siempre sera unos de sus mejore recuerdos de su carrera musical. * BTS es un grupo que a pasado por dificultades pero que lo han podido superar siempre JUNTOS como grupo y con sus A.R.M.Y * BTS se presentó en los SBS Awards Festival 2014. * Rap Monster hizo una colaboración con SoYou (SISTAR), con "Stupid in Love". Después, realizaron una presentación especial, donde bailaron "It's Tricky". * Hicieron otra presentación especial de la canción "Happy" junto con VIXX y 2PM. * Participaron en los MBC Gayo Daejun (31.12.14). Primero, en un versus contra GOT7. Después una presentación de Danger. Luego, hicieron una presentación especial de taekwondo junto a Boyfriend y K-Tigers. * BTS‬ está en el puesto 13 de los vídeos más vistos de Youtube del 2014 con 11,407,896 reproducciones en el MV de Boy In Luv subido al canal de 1thek. * BTS celebró su concierto japonés “WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES” en febrero de 2015 en Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka. * BTS llevara a cabo su 2do. concierto en solitario titulado como “BTS LIVE TRILOGY: EPISODE I. BTS BEGINS” que se llevará acabo en el “Olympic Park Olympic Hall” en Seúl el 28 y 29 de marzo del 2015. * Jin y Jung Kook lloraron en su concierto en Beijing BTS LIVE TRILOGY, BTS BEGINS (28 Y 29 de Marzo), ya que los padres de Jung Kook y el hermano mayor de Jin asistieron a éste. * SUGA contó que entre ellos pelean mucho, pero luego se arreglan inmediatamente. Que con el tiempo se acercan más ya que se dicen lo que les molesta cara a cara. * El 29 de Abril del 2015 harán comeback con un nuevo Mini Álbum titulado "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt.1". * "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life", presenta un concepto más suave y maduro, a la misma vez. En #Hashtag '''Rap Monster mencionó que era la primera vez que decían 'Te amo', en una de sus canciones. * Se mantienen #1 por 5ta semana consecutiva con "I Need U", incluso ganándole a EXO con su canción "Call me Baby" (3 semanas consecutivas). * El video de la canción "I Need U" trata de diversos problemas que cada uno de los miembros: Rap Monster (Robos), Jimin (Suicidio), J-Hope (Enfermedad grave), Suga (Depresión), Jin (Ruptura), V (Asesinato) y JungKook (Problemas personales/agresiones). *El grupo femenino The Ark hizo un cover de su cancion Boy In Luv (Aquíhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yk8Ah7tYE7M) (Dance Cover '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4xAnUfWI5E) *El 23/05/2015 participaron en el Dream Concert 2015 en el que estaban grupos como EXO, Infinite, Sistar, MONSTA X, SPEED, EXID y SHINee,entre otros. *El lugar donde comían en el video de I need U, es el Grill5Taco, propiedad de Donghae de Super Junior. *El 14/06/15 anunciaron su comeback con imágenes teaser de los miembros Rap Monster, Suga, J-Hope y Jin, a través de su cuenta oficial de Facebook, para la canción 'Sick' de su mini album In The Mood for Love. Se ha anunciado que el comeback será el 25 de junio. Enlace *Cafe Daum Oficial de BTS *Sitio WN Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial * Twitter Personal (lo usan los 7) *Blog Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *me2day Oficial *Weibo Oficial *http://bts-official.jp/ Glog official de Japon Galería BTS 01.jpg BTS 02.jpg BTS03.jpg BTS04.jpg BTS05.jpg BTS06.jpg BTS07.jpg BTS8.jpg Videografía Corea thumb|left|300px|BTS - No More Dream thumb|right|300px|BTS - No More Dream (Dance ver.) Japón thumb|left|300px|BTS - No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) thumb|right|300px|BTS - Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013